Pokemon: The Meaning of Valentine's Day
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: We all know what Valentine's means to us, but what would Valentine's mean to a Pokemon? When Chikorita tries to find a present for Ash, things don't go quite as planned. With Pikachu's help, can Ash find gifts for Misty and Chikorita? AAMR in this! Enjoy!


Me: Only three days away from a 4-day vacation, and I can still find time to relax. I don't own 

Pokemon, by the way. I also don't own "Together Forever" from the "2 Be A Master!" 

soundtrack. 

Chikorita: Chiko! Chiko chikori? (Hey! Where's Ash?) 

Me: Ahh! Don't scare me like that, Chikorita. I don't know where Ash is, and it's not like I've 

tried to go out to look for him. Anyway, I've read some pretty good Valentine stories out there 

about romance, two star-crossed lovers, and a thought occurred to me-what would Valentine's 

Day signify for Pokemon? 

Chikorita: Chiko? (What?) 

Me: I'm guessing Ash already told you about this holiday, so I'll just continue on: What does 

Valentine's mean for a certain Pokemon and the trainer? Basically, this story mainly focuses on 

you, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. There's definitely some AAMR in here, of course, but how 

would a Grass-type see Valentine's Day? Time to start things off!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon: The Meaning of Valentine's Day   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You wanna come with me, Chikorita?" -Ash Ketchum, The Chikorita Rescue   
  
  
  


(Chikorita leans up and kisses Ash on the cheek)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's that time of year again-the day before Valentine's Day! It's snowing outside, but our heroes 

are safe and snug inside the Pokemon Center, and are sleeping peacefully...most of them. 

"I need help, Pikachu. I've gotta think of what to get Misty for Valentine's. Ahh..." Ash 

Ketchum groaned as he sank back down onto his bed with Pikachu on his stomach. 

"We go through this every Valentine's..." Ash muttered to the screen as the Electric-type nodded 

in agreement. 

"Pikachu."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon! (Let's do it!) 

I wanna be the very best like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was...) 

To catch 'em is my real test-to train 'em is my cause! 

My whole life has led to this-time to test my skills, and I know I just can't miss-gonna show the 

world! 

Born to be a winner (Johto!)   
  
  
  


Born to be a champion 

Born to be a winner 

Born to be the very best (Pokemon Johto!) 

Born to be a winner-Pokemon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Fanfare starts as Ash says the name of the episode) 

Ash: The Meaning of Valentine's Day! 

Misty had fallen asleep on the couch next to Ash, whereas Brock was out buying every single 

present inhumanly possible for Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Ash, however, was in deep thought. 

"Pikachu, if I can't think of what to get Misty this year for Valentine's, I'm gonna be in big 

trouble tomorrow morning. Think you can help me out, again?" Pikachu stifled a snicker. Every 

year, he and Ash went through this whenever Valentine's came up-Ash would always try to 

outdo himself every single year by buying Misty a better Valentine's present. The year before, it 

was a bouquet of roses; the year before that, a Vaporeon which was one of Misty's favorite 

Pokemon to use in a battle next to Staryu. Now Valentine's Day had snuck up on Ash once 

again, but little did he know he'd definitely be cleaning out his wallet this year. And whenever 

Ash couldn't think of what to get Misty, Pikachu would always give his brain a jolt. 

"Pika?" One of Ash's Pokeballs had started rattling and shaking on his belt. Confused, Ash 

leaned down to pluck it off. 

"Waaaa!" Ash fell back as Chikorita, one of Ash's two Grass-type Pokemon, materialized on his 

stomach and nuzzled against him happily. 

"It's nice to see you too, Chikorita. Are you hungry or something?" 

The Grass Pokemon was about to protest, but her stomach rumbled a second before that. 

Chuckling, Ash opened his backpack and pulled out a candy bar. 

"I know-it's not Pokemon food, but it's all I could come up with at this time of day. Actually, it 

is only 4:00, so I'd have some time to kill, wouldn't I?" Pikachu sighed with irritation while Ash 

opened up the candy bar and split it between his two Pokemon. 

"We'll wait 'till you two are full, then we're gonna go shopping!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Whoa! Look at all the stores, guys!" Ash was in awe at all the stores open on the day before 

Valentine's. Chikorita and Pikachu both clung tightly to his shoulders. 

"Pika pi! Pikachu, pikachu pi?" 

"Oh-right! Come on, you two-let's go see if we can find Misty a gift, huh?" 

Chikorita was slightly confused. As far as the Grass Pokemon could tell, it wasn't Misty's 

birthday, and it wasn't Christmas, so why would they be getting Misty a present? She asked 

Pikachu that exact same question. The Electric-type explained that it was Valentine's, a time for 

two people who are in love to spend together. Some of them even gave gifts to each other. 

Unbeknownst to Pikachu, it probably wasn't a good idea to tell Chikorita that, though.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"May I help you, young man? Those are two adorable Pokemon you have!" 

Ash smiled with ease at Pikachu and Chikorita, both of whom were still perched on his shoulder. 

"I know. I'm here to find a Valentine's present for my best friend. I'm not sure what to get." 

The jeweler nodded at Ash, then gestured around the entire store. 

"You can look around, and just tell me which one you think she'd prefer." 

"Thanks." Ash and his Pokemon hunted the cases for anything that would be perfect for Misty, 

but that would also fit Ash's price range. Actually, Ash and Pikachu hunted the cases; Chikorita 

had hopped off of Ash's left shoulder and started her own expedition. She tried to sniff out 

something that, she hoped, would mean something to Ash. What she came across was some 

bottles of perfume. Smiling, Chikorita used her Vine Whip attack and pulled herself up onto one 

of the shelves. This would be a perfect gift for Ash! 

"Chikori! Chiko, chiko!" Chikorita cried excitedly. 

"Huh?" Ash took a glance at his shoulder and facefaulted when he realized Chikorita wasn't 

where she was supposed to be! "Waaa! Chikorita-where are you?" 

"Chiko!" While Chikorita was motioning for Ash to come to where she was at, she accidentally 

knocked over a bottle of perfume that broke and spilled when it hit the floor. 

"Chikorita, what are you doing up-waaaa!!" 

"Pikaaaaaa!" Ash's foot had slipped on the spilled perfume which caused him and Pikachu to 

fall over and knock down all the bottles of perfume! The three of them winced as they heard 

every bottle smash, crash, tinkle or slam onto the ground. 

"What's going on here? You've knocked down all the perfume bottles!" yelled the jeweler. 

"I know, but it was an accident. You see, my-" 

"Get out! I don't want to see you in this store for the next three years!" Ash sweatdropped, then 

held up Misty's present. 

"Does that mean I can't buy this now?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What were you doing up there?! You could've gotten hurt, and to top it off, Pikachu and I did 

get hurt! Do you know how much we're gonna owe those people for those bottles that broke?" 

Ash yelled angrily. Chikorita had a saddened look on her face. She'd never seen Ash this angry 

before, and if she had, it was usually at Misty. 

"Chiko, chiko-" 

"I don't want to hear it! Thanks to your playing around, I didn't get the Valentine's gift I wanted 

for Misty, almost all the stores are closed now, and Brock'll keep telling me 'Grasshopper have 

little sense, but big mouth!' all 'cause of a stupid holiday! This is something I can't easily see 

myself forgiving you for, Chikorita. Honestly, I don't think I can forgive you for this." 

Hurt beyond belief, Chikorita turned and ran off, not even caring where she was going at that 

time. 

"Pika, pika! Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Angered at Ash, Pikachu let him have a 

Thunderbolt attack that sizzled him from head to toe! 

"What was that for? I wasn't the one who was near the bottles of perfume!" Ash ranted heatedly.   
  
  
  


Forcing himself to calm down, Pikachu briefly explained to Ash what he thought was going 

through Chikorita's head when she went over to the bottles of perfume. As Ash listened, his \ 

anger vanished, and true concern set in. 

"Are you telling me Chikorita only went over there 'cause she wanted to get me a Valentine's 

present?" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Ahhh! I've done it again, haven't I, Pikachu? I've chased away someone I deeply care for, all 

because of my temper. I've gotta go and find Chikorita, before it snows even harder." 

"Excuse me?" Ash and Pikachu turned and saw the jeweler, a box wrapped up in her hand. 

"The cameras caught everything your Chikorita did, and it was obvious she wanted to help you 

out, so we'll be dropping the charges against you, and you can buy your gift." 

"Thanks! Pikachu, can you take care of this, and go find Misty and Brock afterward while I go 

hunt down Chikorita?" Ash asked.Grinning, Pikachu pulled out a golden card that had his 

picture on it! 

"Waaaaa!" Ash dropped to the ground in shock. "How'd you get that?! That doesn't matter now! 

I'll be back as fast as I can!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I don't know when 

We've got lots of friends but they come and go!   
  
  
  


Even though we've never said it, there's something that the two of us both know...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally stopping near a tree trunk, Chikorita started crying quietly to herself. The day Ash had 

risked his life by coming out in that snowstorm had convinced the Grass-type he'd cared about 

her. So, she'd decided to join his team of Pokemon and help him throughout his quest in the 

Johto League. When she'd had her first match in a Pokemon Gym, Ash had defended her, 

saying, "I thought you of all people would know you don't always judge by type!" Even with 

Ash's words of confidence, Chikorita had lost. Her second battle in a Gym had gone differently. 

"Forget about type! I battle by instinct, and I have faith in you." Ash's faith in Chikorita had 

proven true, and she'd taken down Spinarak with ease. The day when Ash had truly proven how 

much Chikorita had meant to him was the day she'd run away from a Pokemon Center and, with 

Pikachu, had gotten captured by Team Rocket. Ash had risked his life once again to shut down a 

rubber robot they'd made from old tires. It took Chikorita saving him by using Vine Whip to 

keep him from meeting his end against that same robot. 

"Well, well, well. Prepare for trouble, Chikorita. You're all alone." 

"Make it double-you're a long way from home." 

The Grass Pokemon turned, being sure to blink away her tears as she faced down Team Rocket, 

without Ash's help...for the moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chikorita, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Us humans usually don't think when we're that mad, 

but I guess I should've told you that sooner, huh? When I find you, I'm taking you out for a big 

dinner, and I'm gonna see if I can find you a nice gift for Valentine's to show you how much you 

mean to me." Ash told himself as he raced down a path that had tiny hoofprints down it. Ash 

gasped as he came to some prints that weren't Chikorita's. 

"Uh-oh. Hang on, Chikorita! Whatever they're up to now, they won't get away with it. We'll 

take 'em on-together!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Together, forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time 

We'll be together, and you can be sure that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay 

Together and forever more...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"To protect the world from devastation..." 

"...To unite all peoples within our nation..."   
  
  
  


"...To denounce the evils of truth and love..." 

"...To extend our reach to the stars above..." 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket-blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight, fight!" 

"Meowth, that's right!" 

Narrowing her eyes, Chikorita positioned herself in a fighting stance, and prepared for battle. 

"What do we have here, James? A heartbroken Pokemon who looks like she's on the way to 

eternal torment." Jessie said. 

"I agree with you, Jess. Absolutely tragic!" 

"We heard what the twerp said to youse back there-" 

"Chiko!" Angered, Chikorita fired a single Razor Leaf at Meowth, which he barely avoided. 

"Hey, what's the big deal? We're only tryin' to help!" 

"Chiko, chiko chikori!" 

"Did you understand what Chikorita said, Meowth?" James asked, but Meowth didn't get to 

answer. 

"She said that my name is 'Ash!'" At that second, Ash appeared at the top of the ridge Chikorita 

had carefully lowered herself down from. 

"Chikori!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Always gone that extra mile, depended on you all the while 

Even in the good and bad times, you will see 

From now until our journey's end, you know you can always count on me! 

Chorus: Together, forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time! 

We'll be together, and you can be sure that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay 

Together and forever more!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's my Chikorita you guys are trying to kidnap, and I can't let you do that." Ash leaped 

down from the ridge and headed over to where Chikorita was at. 

"Chikorita, I'm really sorry. Us humans, we have tempers, and when something terrible happens, 

like what happened with the perfume, we get worried that something bad could've happened to 

the person we care about and we blow up at them without even thinking what it could mean for 

them. I'll tell you what-why don't we send these guys off, and we can go celebrate in style! 

Huh?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No matter where our destiny leads I'll be there for you, always come through and that you can 

believe!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chikorita once again flashed back through all the times Ash had helped her through some tough 

situations and some times she'd helped him out. No matter what hardships they'd go through, 

Ash would always be there for Chikorita, and vice versa! 

"Chiko!" The Grass Pokemon nimbly jumped in front of Ash, poised to fight. A moment later, 

Pikachu entered in with Misty, Togepi and Brock by Ash's side. 

"I see Pikachu found you guys, huh?" 

"Pikachu found Misty still at the Pokemon Center and they had to pull me away from..." Brock 

ended up going all lovestruck at that second. "...quite a lot of Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys..." 

"Brock! We're in the middle of a battle, not your love life!" 

"Okay, Chikorita-give 'em a Tackle attack!" 

"Chiko!" Chikorita flew forward, then struck Team Rocket hard, sending them flying up into the 

stratosphere. 

"We didn't even get a chance to attack, Jessie!" James complained. 

"But it was worth it to see the grin on that little Chikorita's face when the twerp apologized." 

"Next time, Pikachu-we're gonna get you." Meowth hissed. 

"Team Rocket's blasting off again..." 

"Wobbuffet!" (ping!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Together forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time! 

We'll be together, and you can be sure that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay 

Together and forever more! (continues until end)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Way to go, Chikorita!" Ash exclaimed, holding out his arms for the Grass Pokemon to jump in. 

"Chiko!" 

"Ash?" Ash got up, still holding onto Chikorita, and turned to see Misty wearing a friendship 

bracelet. 

"Yeah, Misty?" 

"Is this what you were going to get me for Valentine's?" Ash gulped, glaring at Pikachu with a 

look that said, "I thought you were gonna take care of that, not give it to her!" 

"Uh...yeah." 

"I love it!" Misty pulled Ash-and Chikorita-into a hug, not letting go for a few minutes. 

"It's great, Ash. Thanks." 

"Pika!" Pikachu pulled out a tiny locket that couldn't fit around any human's neck. Amazed, 

Ash picked it up, then actually opened it and looked at the pictures. What he saw caused him to 

smile. 

"How'd you get this done in so short a time, Pikachu?" Ash sputtered. Once again, Pikachu 

revealed the golden card, which caused Brock and Misty to fall over. 

"I see. I think this is supposed to be for you, Chikorita. Happy Valentine's Day." Patient, the 

Grass-type took the locket from Ash and looked at the pictures. Inside was a picture of Chikorita 

on one side, and the other had Ash. Turning it around, she saw engraved on it-"Friends forever!" 

"Chiko!" Truly happy, Chikorita grasped the tiny locket with one of her vines before leaping up 

and spraying Ash with some Sweet Scent. 

"I'd say Chikorita's really happy with the Valentine's present." Misty said. 

"It's not fair...you and Chikorita have the same kid as a Valentine...Where's my Valentine, 

huh?" Brock complained. Ash, Chikorita, Misty and Togepi started laughing a second later. 

It looked like things weren't going so well, but thanks to Pikachu's golden card, Ash was able to 

get Misty and Chikorita's Valentine's Day presents! Only question is, what's Ash going to do 

next year? We'll just have to wait and see! 


End file.
